Leaving You Is The Hardest Thing To Do
by RealityVampire
Summary: Kagura is about to return to her home planet. What will Sougo do to stop her? OkiKagu songfic. Warning! Extreme OOC-ness! Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Oneshot


Please listen to the song: A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee ^_^

_[The day we met__  
__Frozen I held my breath__  
__Right from the start__  
__I knew it I found a home for my heart]_

She's going to leave me ... Back to her home planet. I loved her. I didn't want to lose her but my sadistic pride stops me every time. From the time we met, I knew ... I knew all along that I loved her. From the very beginning, I wanted her.

_[Beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow]_

I want to stop her. Run to the terminal and bring her back to me. If I had her, I'd never ever let her go. The rain is pouring heavier and here I am sitting inside with the four empty walls that surround me. China ... No! I won't watch the important things slip by my hands again, like Aneue. I stood up and grabbed the nearest umbrella.  
_  
__[One step closer]_

Crap. I got Kondo-san's broken umbrella but I don't care anymore. I want to see her so badly.

_[I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more]_

Crap. My sandal's strap broke and my hakama's covered in mud. She'd probably laugh at me with her annoying face. Tsk. Damn it! Damn it all! Why didn't I notice my feelings earlier? Every battle, every taunt ... Why didn't I notice? It was all to catch her attention.

_[Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath__  
__Every hour has come to this]_

Why is my heart beating so fast? Papi kept repeating how our house has changed since the last time I saw it. "I'm going to build a better and sturdier home this time Kagura-chan." He said gently as he patted my head. I didn't want to disappoint him but I found someone worth staying for. Someone important to me.

_[One step closer]_

Am I expecting _him_ to come? If only I told him about my feelings, I wouldn't have regretted this.  
_  
__[I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more]_

Was I so afraid to know his answer? Afraid of being rejected by the one I love? But either way I still wanted him to know how I've loved him all along. I loved how he annoys and teases me and how much I'm going to miss it.

_[And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more]_

Why does the road feel so long? Why is it that I still haven't arrived there yet even thought I feel like I've been running for years? Damn it! Ah! There it is finally, the terminal. I feel like my lungs are going to explode. Shit. There're so many people waiting in front of the elevator. And it's still on the tenth floor. I only got 5 minutes before their ship departs. I'll just scare them off to scram so I can use it.

"Kagura-chan, it's almost time for us to ride the ship." Just one last time. I wanted to atleast see him before I leave.

_[One step closer]_

Finally, just one more floor and I'll be there. Only 2 minutes left. Please be there. I haven't told you my feelings yet.

_[I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more]_

There she is.

There he is.

Why isn't she inside the ship yet? Was she waiting for me?

Crap. I'm starting to cry. Idiot. Why did you have to come? You'll only make it harder to leave

"I wanted to see you before you leave." That wasn't what I meant.

"I see." You idiot sadist.

_[And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more]_

"China ..."

"Sadist ..."

"Don't go. Stay here."

"..." I could stop myself from crying no matter how many times I begged myself not to.

Crap I made her cry. But I'm glad that she didn't leave. I promise to be honest with my feelings this time that's why I'll hug her and never ever let her go. Her face is so small and cute. I really do love her so much.

His chest seems so broad like a man's. Well, he technically is but, he's different from what he usually is. His warm hands cupped my cheeks. He kissed me gently but passionately. Ah! I forgot about Papi! I stepped back. Huh? What's this letter beside my parasol?

"Kagura-chan, you've grown up to be a fine woman like your Mami. But I can see that you've found something worth staying for. But for us Yatos, they're something worth fighting for. I knew this day would come, but I still couldn't bear the pain of seeing you all matured and have a man of your own that's why I'll be leaving alone. I'll always be waiting for you here. Love, Umibouzu"

Papi he ... he always decides on his own but this time I have to thank him. For taking care of me and ... For letting me go. It must've been really painful. I promise that someday, I'll come home.

"China ... When the time comes that you're old enough to be imprisoned ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Marry me."

"Huh?!"

"So you won't ever have to leave me."

"Sure."

-END-


End file.
